Love and Pain
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: The Legion of Superheroes rescue one of their own B5xOC. First story please be harsh.   AN: This was written for nuradox2 who forever loved Brainiac 5...she died in '09 of cancer. This is in her memory.
1. Chapter 1: Captured and Tortured

**Captured and Tortured**

Nightwing groaned in pain. Shackled to the cell wall that she was kept in when not in sensory deprivation and hanging by her slender wrists, she waited for it to end. Her normally luscious dark ginger hair hung lank and unkempt around her face. Her tawny colored wings also looked ragged and bloody. Her exquisite violet eyes, which normally glittered with mischief and laughter, now had a defeated yet defiant look to them. Her uniform had practically been torn to shreds due to what she had endured.

_How long had it been since she was captured?_ _Two maybe three week_s. Three weeks they tortured her attempting to get information about the legion. She was ready to give up; apparently the legion she was being tortured for had more important things to do than rescue her.

Head pounding, wrists aching, body hurting all over yet she knew that her body was slowly becoming numb to the immense pain. She just wished her wings would stop bleeding. The recent round of torture had been to pluck out her gorgeous feathers one by one. She gave a shudder at the memory.

_Who were these people anyways?_ Nightwing asked herself. Ever since they captured her they had been attempting to extract information on the legion but Nightwing realized they never said who they were or why they wanted said-information. She hung her head in despair.

Suddenly, loud footfalls sounded from outside the door, Nightwing wept as she realized they were coming for her again, _what next? Yank her hair out strand by strand? Beat her to death? Oh it would be worth it if only it would finally put an end to her misery_. The handle rattled and Nightwing composed herself, she would handle it with dignity she thought _I refuse to grovel before them_. She held her head up high and waited as they unshackled her and carried her out for another round of torture.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue!

**Rescue!**

After several hours, they dragged a bruised and bloody Nightwing to the sensory deprivation chamber and shackled her hands to the wall. She was again hanging a good three feet above the ground, Nightwing's head lolled backwards, utterly unconscious from an exceptionally forceful blow to the head.

Several hours lapsed and finally Nightwing was coming back to consciousness. She moaned in pain and as she looked around at the nothingness that surrounded her she began to panic as usual but relaxed as she caught hold of her thoughts and rationalized them.

Her head was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to explode. She shut her eyes and fell asleep her hope before drifting off was that she'd never wake up, that this sleep would be her eternal, lasting sleep.

Suddenly, she was assaulted by a bright light burning her eyes _was she dead? _Nightwing wondered. She felt like she was falling and desperately tried to grab for something and caught what felt like a…hand. Yes, it was a hand; a cool hand with slender fingers. Nightwing held it tight somehow knowing that as long as she held this hand she would not fall. She felt her hand slipping and began to whimper as she clutched at it tightly.

A voice broke into her subconscious "we need to get her to the medical bay immediately"

Brainiac Five and the legion had landed on the planet Thermia. They knew this was the planet holding her hostage. It had taken four weeks to find her but they managed. Shaking his head, Brainiac told the team the plan and less than five minutes Brainiac, Chameleon Boy and Dream Girl were flying toward the dungeon.

"She's not in there" Cham called, flying back up to the other two."In my dream" Dream Girl began "I was in a dark place. I had no senses aside from immense pain" her eyes welled at the memory "whatever they've been doing to her must be unbearable" she shuddered as she remembered Nightwing's pain.

"A sensory deprivation chamber" Brainiac Five stated in horror. "Why y-y-yes that could be it" Dream Girl looked stunned at the fact that someone was actually cruel enough to deprive another human being of their senses. Brainiac did a scan of the area "the sensory deprivation chamber is in the top-most floor" he said shaking his head "and I am sure that is where we shall find Nightwing"

The trio broke in through a window. In the middle of the room surrounded by guards, was an absolutely hideous black door which led to what looked like an empty space. Brainiac knew better and as Dream Girl and Chameleon Boy took out the guards, Brainiac located the keys and unlocked the door:

Brainiac gasped as he stepped into the room, it was cold, damp and dark permeated by the smell of blood. He felt isolated and afraid for the first time in his life. Shaking it off, his magenta eyes scanned the room, he went into shock as he caught sight of the malnourished figure suspended three feet in the air by her wrists, bruised, battered and bloody he could hardly recognize her face but knew it was Nightwing, for although her distinctive thick, flowing, dark ginger hair was hanging lank and unkempt and matted with her own blood and the uniform was torn to unrecognizable shreds he recognized the colors. Rushing over to her, he summoned Cosmic Boy, Superman and Lightning Lad to help him get her down.

It took them several minutes to get there but when they did they all gasped in horror. Superman flew up and unshackled her wrists. As she fell, Brainiac and the others caught sight of her now mutilated and still bleeding wings and sorrow and guilt tugged at them.

Nightwing's exquisite violet eyes flew open and stared unseeing, suddenly she cried out in pain and fear wildly grasping for something. She caught Brainiac's hand and clung to it so hard the young Coluan gasped in pain but held onto her hand and watched as her beautiful yet terrified face relaxed into a small semblance of comfort. Her hand began slipping from his and the terror was back in her face "I DON'T WANT TO FALL! SAVE ME!" she screamed and grasped for his hand again this time he held on tight and didn't let her slip. Her terror subsided again and Superman looked at her in pity "we need to get her to the medical bay


	3. Chapter 3: Medical Bay

**The Medical Bay**

Nightwing slowly opened her eyes. She blinked once, twice and her eyes focused on a face above her. He looked familiar she thought, was she going to be tortured again? She wasn't in any pain but that was usual for her. But no, she felt around, she was lying on something soft and she was warm. _I must be dead _she thought to herself looking around.

She was confused. After being locked in a sensory deprivation chamber for over two weeks, all the sounds and lights were hurting her head. She groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Hey, hey, you're alright" a voice came to her and suddenly she felt arms around her drawing her close. She didn't know who it was, whether they were good or bad, right now she felt safe. She buried her head in the shoulder of the person holding her, shutting her eyes against the light. A hand started stroking her hair comfortingly. Her wings felt weird, she tried to move them but couldn't.

"Don't try and move them, they were pretty torn up" the voice whispered into her ear. "Who are you?" Nightwing queried not looking up. "It's me" the voice said Nightwing looked up into a pair of magenta eyes, shielding her eyes with her hand she took in the green skin, blond haired teenage boy. A smile split her face as she threw her arms around his neck. "Brainy!" she cried "you're back! And you saved me!"

"Brainy" grimaced "you were in bad shape" he said solemnly. Nightwing shuddered at the memory and he stroked her hair. "Where am I?" she queried looking around for the first time since she'd woken up. "You're in the medical bay of Legion HQ" he said with a rueful smile. "The others should be here soon; I notified them of your awakening" Nightwing smiled up at him and put her head on his shoulder "I'm so glad you're back, Brainy" then she turned to him accusingly "but you should never have left" her tone changed. He looked at her, eyes filled with regret "I didn't have a choice" he said sadly. Nightwing quickly took back her words when she saw the pain she had caused him.


	4. Chapter 4: Strawberry Kisses

**Strawberry Kisses**

"I remember what you said right before you left" Nightwing added somewhat shyly. Brainiac looked up and a blush crept across his face "I remember too" he said and they subsided into silence. Nightwing looked up slyly "I also remember what happened, every detail" she said mischievously and he met her eyes. Without thinking Brainiac put his hand behind her head and kissed her gently. The kiss was flavored with tears just like the kiss they shared before he left, but this time they were tears of happiness.

When they both needed air they broke the kiss. She looked him in the eyes and gently rested her head on his chest. He breathed in the familiar scent of strawberries and sighed. This was where he belonged, here with her. Then he remembered what he had done and pushed her away in shame.

Nightwing looked at him with a mixture of hurt, confusion and understanding. "I-I-I can't" he said brokenly "you are beautiful, good and I-I…" he looked at himself with disgust "I am a mess of a person" he told her "I am unworthy of your love" she looked at him "no, Brainy, you are very much worthy of my love" she told him. Without hesitation, she reached up and locked lips continuing the kiss Brainiac had broken off.

The kiss ended and Nightwing studied him "The other Brainiac Five is gone, the one that did all those things is gone" she looked up at him "but you, you are here. The good Brainiac Five" she looked at her with such love in her eyes it hurt him.

He traced his thumb along the bottom of the black spot around Nightwing's eye. She winced in pain, but the feeling of Brainiac's hand on his face was so good that it blocked out the pain. He softly kissed her black-eye. She winced again.

He pulled back, not wanting to cause her any more pain. Brainiac sat in the chair by her bed he had previously occupied and watched her as she brought her wing around to her front with a wince and began tugging at the bandages.

"No, no, no, no, no" he got up and gently trapped her wrist "don't tug at the bandages, your wing needs to heal" he said holding on to her wrist longer than necessary. The door opened and he jumped back with a start.


	5. Chapter 5: Tensions

**Tensions**

Chameleon Boy was standing there. "NIGHTWING!" he called his face splitting into a smile as he ran to the bed and threw his arms around her. She winced in pain as his arms bumped her wings but giggled and returned the hug. She kissed her best friend on the cheek and heard a cough from the chair next to her bed. They turned to look at Brainiac who was looking irritated.

Superman laughed from the door "Brainy, relax" he said with a smirk. He came over and gently hugged the Altan. Nightwing swung her legs around the side of the bed to stand up. Brainiac hurried over to help her but Cam already had her hand and was offering his shoulder to lean on. The smile she rewarded him with made Brainiac's insides tie up.

Not making eye contact with him, and acting like before had never happened she stood up. Invisible Kid came in and gave her a welcome back kiss on the cheek. He had always been very friendly and affectionate. Brainiac stiffened at the kiss but made no other movement. Then, Colossal Boy ran in the room picked her up in his arms and kissed her full-force. At this, Brainiac stood up and left the room angrily.

The other legionnaires looked at each other in confusion. Nightwing looked out the door annoyed. _We're not in a relationship _she thought angrily _as of now we're just friends who have shared_ _kisses._ _I am at perfect liberty to kiss whomever I want! He can't treat me like I'm his because he hasn't made any move to make me his. _

_He's scared _a voice interrupted her train of thought she started and Colossal Boy took it to mean she wanted to be put down so he laid her on the bed. She caught sight of the tall, beautiful, elegant blonde who had a knowing look in her slanted pink eyes. Nightwing smiled at her "Saturn Girl" she said warmly holding her arms open. Saturn Girl came over and hugged her gently, making sure not to bump any bandages.

Nightwing breathed in Saturn Girl's familiar scent of baby powder and immediately felt comforted. Older than her by about four or five years, the tall blonde had taken Nightwing under her guidance when she had been accepted into the legion, she'd acted as a mentor, a sister and a mother all at once.

_How could he be scared? He KNOWS I'll reciprocate his feelings! _She cried in frustration _as of now we're just playing friends with benefits. He KNOWS I love him! What does he have to be afraid of? I can't keep going like this. I want a steady relationship not some on and off fling. I KNOW Colossal Boy wants that too, and I have feelings for him just not as strong, if Brainiac can't…if he can't…well, let's just say I will find someone else. _

Saturn Girl gently chided her _Have you ever thought about it from his point of view? He remembers what he did, what he might still be capable of doing. He loves you too, when Colossal Boy kissed you I could feel his anger and pain all the way down the hall but he's scared to allow it to go any farther because he's afraid of what he might do to you should he lose control that way again. He'd never forgive himself if he harmed you. _It made complete sense to Nightwing and she berated herself for not realizing this earlier.

She couldn't do anything now but she hoped he would come back tonight when she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Stay: A Nighttime Confession

**Stay**

When all the legionnaires had finally left, Brainiac Five entered Nightwing's room. He was disappointed to find her fast asleep. He went over to the chair he usually inhabited. He sat down and watched her sleep with such an infinite look of tenderness.

She was lying on her stomach with her head cradled on her arms. Her dark, ginger hair falling softly over her face…her face, with her button nose and full lips, slightly parted, the thick, dark eyelashes, sleeping so peacefully she looked like a child. A wave of protectiveness swept over him and he was surprised at the ferocity he felt towards anyone who tried to harm her.

He loved her, he really did, but he was so scared he'd lose control…that he'd harm her. _What if I can't control myself? _Brainiac thought _I'd never be able to forgive myself if I harmed her. Yet, I can't keep going the way I am. It was evident in the way her and Colossal Boy looked at each other, if I don't act soon…I'll lose her, possibly forever! _He despaired when suddenly there was a whimper from the bed he turned swiftly and saw Nightwing's tear-stained face and then she let out a scream so filled with pain and despair that it sent chills down Brainiac.

"No, no please stop" she whimpered in her sleep and Brainiac rushed to her side. She was crying in fear and pain and trying to get away from a terror only she could see. He didn't know what to do. He could only put his arm around her and hold her.

She began screaming as more feathers were pulled from already raw and bloody areas. This was her first round of torture. Throat aching and wings throbbing she knew had to get away and this was a chance, before they strapped her down. She fought them until her strength was utterly spent. There were too many and she was already weak from hunger and exhaustion, they overpowered her and strapped her down.

Her mind was buzzing, trying to tell her something, but instinct was running her basic drives now. She couldn't get loose; the straps holding her down were suffocating her, she couldn't move. All she could do was scream in pain as they began removing feathers. She was trying to squirm out of the restraints but they were too tight and yet, the rational part of her thought, the pressure, it doesn't hurt it's almost…gentle.

Suddenly she's being shaken awake gently. "Nightwing, Nightwing, you're not there anymore. It's over. Shhh, you're okay" she jolted awake and looked around in fear heart pounding. She was drenched in sweat and shivering from both terror and cold, her heart was pounding and there was someone on the bed next to her gently holding her.

She looked up into a pair of worried magenta eyes and felt a wave of relief wash over her. She clung to Brainiac like a drowning person would cling to a life preserver and began sobbing "oh, Brainy" she shuddered "it was horrible, it was like I was there again, being tortured" she clung to him harder.

"I…I was scared," she confessed, looking down at the blankets, fiddling with them. "I didn't want to die; not there, not so completely alone." Her voice kept getting quieter; she felt like curling into herself. He simply put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Gently holding her, he stroked her hair.

An hour passed and they hadn't moved. Nightwing began to grow sleepy but was scared if she slept she'd go back there in her dreams. She fought off a yawn but Brainiac noticed. "Go to sleep" he gently whispered stroking her hair. She looked at him and confessed "I'm scared. I don't want to go back there ever even in my dreams" she yawned again.

Brainiac looked at her "I'll stay with you" he said gently. "Will you?" Nightwing asked, hope in her large violet eyes "I will" he lay down pulling her with him. She snuggled into him and her eyelids began to get heavy, the rhythm of his heartbeat comforting her and lulling her to sleep.

Half asleep she whispered "I love you Brainiac Five and no matter what happens I always will" and as she drifted off to sleep a gentle breath whispered across her ear "I love you too…I always have…"


	7. Chapter 7: Rival?

**Rival?**

The night passed uneventfully. Brainiac woke up; it was very early morning he realized. He glanced over at Nightwing who was smiling peacefully in her sleep. The only evidence anything had happened last night were the tear-stains dried on her cheeks and the fact he was currently lying next to her. His thoughts wandered _had she really told him she loved him or was that just a dream?_

He heard footsteps in the hall, not wanting to be caught in this compromising position, he jumped off the bed and flung himself in the chair that for once had sat, abandoned. He turned the switch on his invisibility belt and watched.

He saw the door gently open and Cham came in leading an extremely handsome boy wearing jeans and a tee. The boy gave a soft cry and ran to the side of the bed. He gently took Nightwing's hand and kissed her on the cheek. She mumbled and woke up much like the way a hamster does; her eyes fluttered open, closed again and opened for good.

She caught sight of the boy and she gave a delighted cry. She threw her arms around him and began sobbing. "I-I-I thought you were dead!" she said through her tears "I thought I'd lost you" tears began streaming down his face as well, "I thought I had lost YOU" they looked at each other with so much love that Brainiac felt jealousy surge through him.

"When I heard you had been captured I tried to find you. I couldn't believe you were still alive. I thought they had taken you too…" he trailed off and just gazed at her face as if committing it to memory. She flung her arms around his neck "don't ever leave me again" she said "I don't plan on it" he said to her. "I'll always take care of you Saraya, always and forever. Just like when we were kids" she began crying into his shoulder.

They both turned to Cham who was watching them with happiness. "Where did you find him?" Saraya asked him eyes shining with joy. Cham smiled, "well" he began "I remember you telling me about everything that happened that day and you said you didn't know if he was dead or alive so I figured I'd find out for you" he finished with a satisfied smile.

She tried to get out of her bed but stumbled and would have fallen had the boy not caught her. She looked up at him and smiled. Brainiac felt sick to his stomach. With the help of the boy she staggered over to Cham and threw her arms around him kissing him on the cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you" she told him happily leaning into the boy who was at least a half foot taller than her.

"Go back to bed" the boy told her. "Now that I'm here I won't let anything happen to you. I'm not going to lose you for real this time" he made his way over to the chair Brainiac occupied. Brainiac jumped up and walked to the door. He glanced back in the room to see the boy leaning close to her and she was talking animatedly. He watched until she fell asleep as the boy was stroking her hair.

Brainiac had had enough of this. He walked out the room without a backwards glance. He didn't hear the boy lean forward and whisper to Nightwing "sleep now, sister, I'll protect you"


	8. Chapter 8: Pain of the Heart: Revelation

**Pains of the Heart and a Revelation**

Brainiac stormed through the halls of Legion HQ. It was night and most of the legionnaires were asleep. He threw himself into his lab and began working furiously. So many thoughts and questions were flying around in his head, some despairing, some angry and some just plain sad.

_Was she just leading me on? Was I just a stand-in for…him? Who is he? It was my fault I bet. I should have said something to her; I should have told her how I felt before it was too late! I knew this would happen eventually. I knew she wouldn't wait around for me forever._

Brainiac despaired. _Maybe he was a sibling? No, she doesn't have any. "Childhood" he said, childhood…he's known her for a long time. How can I ever compete with that? _He wallowed in his despair when suddenly cheers and laughter sounded from outside his lab.

Getting up to go explore the source of the commotion he saw all the legionnaires standing in a cluster talking happily. Something or someone was in the center. Suddenly Colossal Boy came in and plowed through the crowd. He swept someone into his arms. Brainiac heard a familiar giggle and his heart twisted when he caught sight of a familiar pair of violet eyes.

Triplicate Girl flew into the room "Nightwing" she called, her eyes lighting up as she caught sight of the ginger. Nightwing climbed down from Colossal Boy's arms and hugged her softly "it's so good to be back" she said contentedly. Looking around Nightwing asked "where's Brainy?" his heart lifted a little when he heard slight disappointment in her voice.

Brainiac ducked into the shadows as Saturn Girl said "Probably in his lab. I'll get him" and she flew off. Matter-Eater Lad came in, he and Nightwing had a strange connection, it was like they were connected on a higher plane than most. She ran at him and flung herself into his arms. He laughed and spun her around. "I'm glad you are no longer in pain" he told her ruffling her hair. She smiled up at him.

Brainiac had had enough of this so he disengaged himself from the shadows and walked in. Nightwing was talking animatedly to Matter-Eater Lad when suddenly the boy from earlier appeared! Brainiac's eyes narrowed.

Chameleon Boy caught sight of the newcomer and gave him a hug, Nightwing saw him too. She flew straight into him knocking him down causing the other legionnaires to laugh. Saturn Girl shot Brainiac a look and asked Nightwing to introduce her friend. Still sitting on his chest she playfully smacked him "Friend? He's not my _friend_" she said amused. Brainiac took that to mean only one thing…he was her boyfriend.

Brainiac turned to leave when he heard Nightwing's voice drift "he's my twin brother, Sorayan" at this, Brainiac's heart soared. All the other legionnaires aside from Cham looked at her in surprise. "Did you know about this?" Superman asked Cham. Cham scoffed, "of course! I grew up with them!"

Nightwing finally allowed her brother to get up. He wrapped his arm protectively around his sister's shoulders and held out his hand to Superman. "Sorayan Azramanthasis, older brother of Saraya here" Saraya smacked him playfully "older? By about 4 minutes!" the rest of the legion laughed. Sorayan turned red but laughed with them. He unfurled a massive pair of blackish grey wings with white tips, even larger than Nightwing's.

"I'd better be going. I just came to ensure she got home safely" he said. Nightwing stepped over to him and gave him a hug "stay safe Cookie" he said to her. She turned bright red at her childhood nickname "I'm NOT going to lose you again" he gave her another hug.

Pulling away he raised a hand in farewell. "It was nice meeting all of you, and now that I am reunited with my sister hopefully I'll see you guys more often" he winked and flew out the door.

Her eyes shone with happiness and she turned to Cham. "How can I _ever_ thank you for finding him? I was so afraid he was dead" she said gratitude filling her voice. Cham blushed "aw, it was nothing" he smiled "I missed him too." She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek "thank you".

She caught sight of Brainiac as he walked out of the room. She was hurt he hadn't said anything. Excusing herself from the rest of the legionnaires (at this Saturn Girl and Superman exchanged knowing looks) she followed him.


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out

**The Truth Comes Out (the second time)**

Brainiac went to his lab and shut the door. He couldn't take it anymore. His emotions were tearing him up inside. He couldn't stand the sight of her hugging anyone else. In his frustration he didn't hear the door open and silent footsteps make their way over to him.

Suddenly he felt someone's arms encircling his neck. He closed his eyes at the touch. "Brainy, are you okay?" she whispered softly. He didn't say anything for a time and then he sighed and said "I'm…I'm not sure. I'm confused and…and…" he trailed off. When he opened his mouth again only five words came out: "and I think I love you". Nightwing simply nodded her head and moved to sit next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when suddenly Nightwing kissed him. It was different from the other kisses they had shared. It was more…more searching, more needing. It was as though she was trying to convey all her emotions and thoughts to him with that one kiss. Brainiac's mind, which was always so full of thoughts and ideas, was unable to process anything but that moment.

When his brain caught up with him and he began to compartmentalize, he remembered why he was pushing her away in the beginning. He broke the kiss and looked away. Nightwing looked at him, hurt and confusion clouding her exquisite eyes. "What's wrong?" Nightwing asked him. Brainiac didn't meet her eyes "I…I…I can't" he said brokenly "I'm not worthy of your love. You are innocent and so exquisitely beautiful and I…I am tainted, a-a-and dark and a mess of a person!"

He pushed her away "I'm a horrible person, you're…" he struggled for a word which was quite unusual "you're…you. You need someone who you don't need to worry about losing control and…I'd never forgive myself if I caused you pain either emotional or physical and in the state I'm currently in, there is a higher probability of…." He broke off as Nightwing pressed her lips to his. Pulling back slightly, Nightwing murmured "You talk too much" and continued the kiss.

She broke off the kiss and gazed into his eyes…searching. She studied him for a moment and said "Don't be scared. I have faith that you'd never hurt me. If you did I would know it was not your fault" desperation tinged her voice "I love you like I've never loved anyone else! I know that you might not be completely stable but I'm willing to take any risk if it means we'll be together! Quit pushing me away Brainy. I know you love me and I know I love you. Be brave! Say yes" she looked at him fiercely. Her gaze softened as she said "everyone deserves kindness, Brainiac Five; kindness and forgiveness."

Neither of them knew how they had made it from sitting down to standing up but it was of no consequence at the moment. Brainiac studied her and Nightwing could see his inner struggle take place. Finally he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I've made my decision" he said. She smiled against him "I think I like this decision" she murmured as she kissed back.


	10. Chapter 10: Finally

**Finally**

Chameleon Boy and Bouncing Boy were leaning with their ears pressed against the door to Brainy's lab. "What do you think they're saying?" Cham questioned practically flattening himself against the door. Bouncing Boy strained to hear "I can't hear a thing!" he complained. Several minutes passed and nothing happened.

Saturn Girl and Superman walked by. "What on earth are you doing?" Saturn Girl demanded. Chameleon Boy and Bouncing Boy both looked sheepish. "We were just…." Cham looked wildly for an excuse "…seeing if Brainy was okay" Bouncing Boy finished for him. Cham was nodding his head furiously. Saturn Girl stifled a smile "how very…considerate…of you" she commented managing to keep a relatively straight face. Superman just shook his head and didn't say anything.

The pair walked off. Cham and Bouncing Boy heaved sighs of relief and returned to their attempted eavesdrop. Another few minutes passed and suddenly they heard a noise "I heard something" Cham cried excitedly flattening himself to the door once more "I heard it too!" Bouncing Boy said.

Suddenly, the doors slid open causing Cham and Bouncing Boy to fall. The very embarrassed looking pair looked up sheepishly. Nightwing and Brainiac were standing there with confusion and amusement flickering across their faces. They were also, Cham noted, holding hands. Nightwing stepped over to him "you were trying to listen to us weren't you" she said amused. He nodded his head in embarrassment and Nightwing held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him up.

Brainiac looked thoroughly annoyed-and fairly angry to boot-but Nightwing went over to him and put a hand on his arm "oh come on Brainy, they meant no harm" at her touch his expression softened and he looked at the pair who adopted chagrined looks.

Bouncing Boy had gotten to his feet on his own. "So does this mean you're finally together?" he asked nosily looking at Nightwing's hand on Brainiac's arm. Nightwing giggled and turned to Brainy "so does it?" she asked coyly. He didn't even think "yes. We are" he looked at her and although her face was passive her eyes were shining with delight.

"FINALLY!" Cham whooped. "Saturn Girl is going to be happy" he said as he raced out of the room to go and spread the news. Nightwing hid her face in Brainiac's arm "what have we released into this world?" she said laughing. They intertwined hands and she looked up at him "well, let's go face the rest of them" she smiled. He smiled back and kissed her on the nose.


	11. Chapter 11: Blessings and Interrogations

**Blessings, Interrogations and an Amusing Accident**

The couple walked out of Brainy's lab to the applause and cheers of their teammates. "Finally you two came to your senses!" Phantom Girl said, hovering above them. "Look who's talking" Nightwing murmured just loudly enough for everyone but Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf to hear. Laughter ensued after her smart-alecky comment.

Dream Girl came over to them "congratulations you two" she said with a smile. Nightwing looked at her _did she detect sadness and a hint of jealousy in the beautiful blonde?_ She hugged Nura softly "thank you Nura" she said smiling warmly her violet eyes searching. Nura smiled back and pulled her closer. Whispering into her ear she said "you're one lucky girl. I hope you're happy" she released Nightwing who immediately wrapped her arms around the slender Naltorian, "that means so much coming from you" she whispered into Nura's ear.

Nura pulled back and with tears shining in her eyes, she flew off. Brainiac had been watching the exchange in bewilderment. He looked at Nightwing "what on earth was that about?" he asked confused. Nightwing smiled at him "it was girl-stuff" she said. Brainiac didn't press. He knew this was one matter that was private.

Triplicate Girl came flying over. More correctly THREE Triplicate Girls. "We're so _happy _for you guys" the white one gushed. The purple and orange ones grabbed Nightwing by the arms. The white one turned to a by now thoroughly bewildered Brainiac and said sweetly "we need to steal your girl for awhile" the orange one added "hope you don't mind" as they dragged Nightwing off. She glanced back helplessly at Brainiac who was standing there attempting to process everything that had just happened. She had to laugh at the expression on his face which was akin to a fish flushed down a toilet and ending up in the ocean.

The purple and orange bodies forced her down onto a big couch where she was immediately swarmed by all female members of the legion save Dream Girl. She felt like she was in the middle of an interrogation "Soo?" the white body prompted. "So what?" Nightwing asked confused. "So" the purple body sighed at Nightwing's cluelessness "what happened? How did you two finally confess?" Nightwing blushed and stuttered "um…well…it…" she looked around helplessly but there was no out. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact she was going to have to give them _something_.

"Well" she began formulating the thoughts in her mind, "we've sort of been dancing around the subject for awhile now" she confessed "each of us knew how the other felt but neither of us wanted to be the first to admit it. He was scared and I was just unsure." Phantom Girl looked at her "well, how did you guys end up confessing it?"

Nightwing giggled "well, turns out he had thought my brother was a boyfriend or childhood love. He was very jealous of him" her eyes narrowed "and Colossal Boy didn't help. I'm sure he means nothing by those kisses but it was making Brainy feel jealous" the girls sighed much to Nightwing's amusement.

Suddenly, Cham interrupted "can I join?" he asked as he was about to flop into an empty chair. "No you may not" Shrinking Violet said and stretched her legs out onto the seat he was about to sit on, Cham's eyes widened in pleading. "We already said NO" Triplicate Girl said to him "this is girl talk"

"I can be a girl!" Cham protested attempting to shift into a female form. The end result was hilarious! Cham's hair had grown waist-length but his facial features remained rather guy-like...except for his eyes: his eyelashes had grown longer and thicker until it looked like he was wearing a ton of mascara. His body though, resembled that of a girl, a girl with quite a nice looking figure. He looked down at his chest in amazement "I didn't know I was capable of doing that!" he exclaimed. All the legionnaires began laughing until half of them were reduced to tears.

Lightning Lad winked at the girls and went over to Cham pretending to check him out. "Nice butt" he commented. The legionnaires-who had finally managed to control their laughter-began laughing at the red-faced Chameleon Boy turned girl. "Only problem" Lightning Lad continued "is that you look like you're _busting_ out of that uniform" (the legionnaires spluttered with laughter again) he eyed Cham's chest which was now easily a C cup if not larger.

Indeed, the uniform looked uncomfortably tight in that region. Cham's face by now resembled a tomato and he was struggling to change back into a boy. With each attempt he only made himself funnier. The first attempt, he exclaimed in happiness looking down at himself…until Lightning Lad began laughing. He had changed everything except his butt, groaning in dismay, he attempted again, this time his hair reached floor length and his lips were fuller with a distinct pout. After the fifth time he managed to set himself straight…mostly…he still felt he had a distinct feminine appearance.


	12. Meanwhile

**Meanwhile…**

Dream Girl was pacing in her room "I love him. I really do." She was talking to herself "I know he never cared for me…not like the way he cares for Nightwing. How can I compete with her? She's gorgeous, outgoing, she's popular among the legion, and they're destined to get married! I know all this so why am I still hopelessly in love with him? He haunts my dreams; I look for him every time I get the chance. I see the way they look at each other, like there is no one else in their world. I've dreamt about their future" she despaired "but the future can be changed can't it?" An idea came to Nura. "All I have to do is lure Brainiac Five away from her! He'll be mine. She'll get over it; she has Colossal Boy after all…yes…that's what I'll do. I'll seduce him away from her." She smiled with an evil satisfaction, taking no notice of the tiny little fly on the wall…


	13. Chapter 13: Announcement

**The Announcement **

Cham shuddered at the expression on Dream Girl's face. He knew something was up when Dream Girl gave them her blessing, the way Nura's eyes lingered on Brainiac as she left the room so he decided to follow her. Good thing too, Cham prided himself, now to go tell them.

Cham landed in the lobby. Everything was similar to the way he left it, although they were laughing over his accident. He flew over to Nightwing still sitting in the cluster of girls. They giggled as he approached but Chameleon Boy took no notice. He waded through to Nightwing "I need to talk to you" he whispered in her ear "now". Nightwing looked at him puzzled, but Cham just shook his head and pointed out the door.

Nightwing excused herself and followed him out. Just as Cham planned, Brainiac saw her leave with Cham and flew after them when Cham motioned in his direction. The trio was standing in the hall when Nightwing turned to him "Cham, what on earth is this about?" she asked him curiously. Cham looked around and pulled the two closer.

"Dream Girl is planning on breaking the two of you up" Cham began. Nightwing and Brainiac exchanged glances. Cham told them everything he had heard as a fly. When he was finished the couple remained silent "I always knew she liked you" Nightwing commented to Brainiac who was deep in thought "I didn't think she'd be this…this…ruthless about it though." She turned to Brainiac who met her eyes "we're destined to get married?" he asked in amazement, happiness lighting up his face. "We're going to get MARRIED!" he shouted jubilantly pulling Nightwing in for a kiss.

Nightwing giggled and turned to Cham "I think this solves the problem" she said. "Thanks for the warning. I'll keep a look-out" she kissed Cham on the cheek. "Hey, anytime" he smiled at the couple "you two are perfect together". He flew back into the room.

Nightwing looked at Brainiac "so, I suppose we're getting married" she giggled. "Yes! I'll announce it to the rest of the legion!" he said taking her hand and leading her in.

"Attention all legionnaires" Brainiac Five said formally. Everybody quieted and turned to look at him. Cham went over and stood beside Nightwing. She glanced at him gratefully. She and Brainiac intertwined fingers "I am overjoyed to announce…" he paused and looked at Nightwing. She nodded at him eyes shining in excitement. The rest of the legion was looking at the couple in confusion and expectancy.

"I am overjoyed to announce" he began slowly "that Nightwing and I, are getting married" he finished with eyes shining. The room was filled with cheers and applause. A very drunk Lightning Lad was shouting "Kiss her, kiss her" a chant taken up by all the legionnaires.

A very red Brainiac Five turned to Nightwing. She met his gaze with a fiery excitement and wild abandon. "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her…" was echoing all around the room. Brainiac gave in; he pulled Nightwing in and kissed her passionately while the rest of the room cheered quite loudly.


	14. Chapter 14: A Foiled Plot and Happy End

**A Foiled Plot and Happy Ending**

Dream Girl entered the room just as they broke apart. She saw Nightwing in his arms gazing into his eyes, her beautiful dark ginger hair fell to her shoulders haphazardly and her lips were parted but it only gave her an effortless beauty look. Dream Girl was well aware something had happened because the legionnaires were all whooping and hugging the couple. Lightning Lad was getting drunker with each passing minute until he stumbled over and sloppily kissed a stunned Nightwing in congratulations. The legionnaires roared with laughter and Nightwing gave him a hug.

"What's going on?" Dream Girl asked walking over to Cham. Cham gave her a mischievous look "well" he said drawing out the tension "Brainiac just announced he was going to marry Nightwing". Dream Girl paled "No! They…they can't" she angrily marched over to the couple who were accepting Cosmic Boy's blessings and wonderings as to whether they'll stay with the legion. Without thinking, she shoved Nightwing hard; sending the other girl flying-fortunately Cosmic Boy caught her before she had gotten hurt-reached up and pulled a stunned Brainiac Five down into a long, forceful kiss.

Brainiac was struggling to get away but didn't want to hurt the girl. Cosmic Boy however had no such qualms. He set a very shocked Nightwing onto the couch (all the female legionnaires quickly rushed to comfort her) marched over and pulled the unrelenting Dream Girl off of the struggling Brainiac and threw her in the ground. Chameleon Boy, Brainiac Five, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Timber Wolf and Lightning Lad were glaring at her. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" he asked through gritted teeth, having somehow sobered quickly.

Dream Girl looked up at them and the rest of the legionnaires who were glaring. She did the only thing that came to mind: Cry. Maybe they'd pity her and forgive her if she shed tears. She began crying but the legionnaires were unrelenting.

"I-I-I love him!" she sobbed trying a new attempt "I just had to kiss him before I lost my chance completely!" it was working on Nightwing who was looking at her sadly. Saturn Girl narrowed her eyes, "you're lying" she said "you were attempting to lure Brainy away from Nightwing with a kiss."

The legion gasped and Nightwing paled "I-I-is this true Nura?" she said heartbroken at the betrayal. Although she'd known about it, she hadn't actually believed it.

Dream Girl looked up surprise flitting across her face which was quickly replaced with false confusion "I-I don't…I don't know what you mean" she said through her tears. Saturn Girl's eyes narrowed "you forget…I read minds" she hissed.

Lightning Lad glared at her, "you are a con woman through and through Dream Girl" he hissed "first my parents, now Nightwing. You enjoy conning the innocent" he glanced at the hurt and betrayal on Nightwing's tear-stained face and the shock and anger on Brainiac's.

"I love him" Dream Girl murmured brokenly.

Something clicked in Nightwing as she looked at the blonde Naltorian lying on the ground. She felt her heart go out to the girl. Maybe she had tried to break up her relationship and okay, maybe she HAD kissed her fiancé, but she was just a girl hopelessly in love with a man who was already taken. The legionnaires were shouting at her, calling her names and glaring at her. She could feel the hatred directed towards the precog and she didn't like it.

"Stop!" she shouted as she flew towards the sobbing girl. She put her arms around her. "Stop, please, don't you see? She's just a girl in love. Okay, I admit, she went about it the wrong way and I didn't appreciate it but she's in love" Nightwing glared up at the legionnaires defiantly. Dream Girl looked at her in shock. This was the last person Nura had thought would fall for her tears. It made Nura rethink her actions; Nightwing was so selfless that she flew to the aid of the girl who kissed her fiancé. _It isn't fair _Nura thought bitterly.

Brainiac came over; favoring Nura with a dark look he took his fiancée by the hand and pulled her up, one arm wrapped possessively around her slender waist. He pulled her into a long kiss effectively marking her as his. Dream Girl glared at the couple and flew away into the night...

**AN: Cliffhanger ending ;) who knows, if this gets good reviews maybe I'll continue. Hope y'all enjoyed it **** like I said, my first story and mostly written while surviving on caffeine and candy bars…ah college life. Well, read and review (is that what R&R stands for? I always thought Rest and Relaxation but that's my mind for ya:P) **

**xoxoProjectRestartxoxo**


End file.
